


Foundling

by Whitadw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitadw/pseuds/Whitadw
Summary: Her body was a blur as her paws carried her away as fast as she was able. Behind her, she could hear the ones chasing her gaining ground, prompting another burst of speed as she made it to the woods. Her blond fur caught on branches but she didn’t feel it, nor felt the thorns biting into her as she tried to lose her pursuers. A snarl was the only warning she got before teeth ripped open her back leg. Yelping, she lost her footing and tumbled down a small bank. The river moved swiftly behind her as she whirled around to face her attacker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> First time writing in the Marvel universe but I love it so much and this has been stuck in my head for some reason.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sharon panted as she ran.

Her body was a blur as her paws carried her away as fast as she was able. Behind her, she could hear the ones chasing her gaining ground, prompting another burst of speed as she made it to the woods. Her blond fur caught on branches but she didn’t feel it, nor felt the thorns biting into her as she tried to lose her pursuers. A snarl was the only warning she got before teeth ripped open her back leg. Yelping, she lost her footing and tumbled down a small bank. The river moved swiftly behind her as she whirled around to face her attacker.

“Well well well, little Carter all alone. And in my territory, even. Not wise for a pretty little thing like you to be out all alone. Wonder if you still think you’re too good for, hmm?”

Sharon kept quiet, just lifting her lip to show her teeth. 

“Guess you do, you little bitch. No matter, I’ll take you either way. Then leave your body for the buzzards,” Rumlow growled before lunging forward. 

Sharon cried out as he savaged her shoulder, pulling her forward to latch onto her front paw. Bad choice. Twisting, she tore his ear to ribbons and slashed his eye before he managed to get out of the way. She used the moment to move back and gain distance, not noticing how close she was to the waters edge until she fell in. The current was too strong for her to fight, especially injured. She heard Rumlow roar in anger as she was carried off, then she hit the deepest part. Struggling to stay afloat, she wasn’t sure how far she had been taken. She was beginning to think she could reach a calm shore when her head bashed against a hidden rock, knocking her out completely. She never saw the shadowy figures running along the bank, nor the one that jumped in a small way ahead of her.

She came to a few moments later, only to panic when she felt herself being pulled by the scruff of her neck. Snarling, she thrashed in panic, managing to escape and dunking herself underwater. Her neck was grabbed again and she was pulled onto a shallow bank, coughing and spluttering to get the water out of her lungs. Body rolling, she managed to free herself again and forced herself onto her feet, albeit very shakily. Panting, she bared her teeth in a snarl as she looked up at the wolves before her. Over a dozen stood before her, with a large white male standing close to her. Judging by the water dripping off him he had been the one to fish her out. He was also the first to step forward, his blue eyes calm as he lowered his head to show her he meant no harm.

“Hi there. We don’t want to hurt you. Pepper saw you in the river, and I just wanted to get you out. You’re hurt, pretty severely by the looks of it. My pack would like to offer you a place to get some treatment, maybe call someone?” he asked, keeping his voice even and calm.

She slowly relaxed, somehow reassured by this wolf. Not fully though, one could never be too careful.

“Who are you? Where am I?” she asked, stepping slightly to the side as she forced herself out of the water but still keeping a safe distance from them. 

“My name is Steve, Steve Rogers if you want the full name. Currently we are at the border of Virginia, close to DC. I’m afraid I can’t give you the exact location of my packs den.”

She felt her whole body sag as her blood ran cold. “You… you… you’re Captain America! From… from the Avengers! And SHIELD!”

“Wait, you know about SHIELD? Who are you?” a stern voice barked at her, a deep russet female stepping forward with a warning growl.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed, Romanov. Can’t even give your old roommate a hello,” Sharon muttered, head lowering in exhaustion as she sat, angling her injured back leg to the side.

Natasha felt her eyes widen as she finally placed her. “Sharon?! What happened? What the hell brought you here like this?” she demanded, rushing forward to look her friend over. Apparently retiring after mating Barton had loosened her up quite a bit.

“Long story short? Traced Rumlow, he’s dirty. Hydra’s still here and we’ve been taking it out where we can. Got caught or maybe someone in SHIELD is feeding him information. Been running for a few weeks now, he found me and here we are,” she explained, voice starting to slur as her adrenaline wore out.

Natasha began to ask more questions, but her mouth snapped shut when she saw Sharon beginning to shake. For her part, Sharon slumped to the ground, finally unable to keep herself upright. Snarling at an approaching Steve, Natasha flattened herself and carefully maneuvered Sharon onto her back before standing again.

“She’s with me, and we are taking her back. Let’s go,” she ordered, concern growing when Sharon went fully limp, her head flopping onto her shoulder as she blacked out.

Steve looked on, forcing himself to stay quiet as Natasha headed back to the house, mulling over what had happened. He had barely thought before jumping in when Pepper saw her in the water. He even had to admit he liked her fighting him as he pulled her out of the water both times. Showed she had spirit. Didn’t hurt that she was one of the most gorgeous wolves he had ever seen, blond fur that probably looked like gold in the light when it was dry. Her eyes when she had look up at him... Shaking his head, he forced his thoughts to more important things. Like Rumlow. He had disappeared after the attack on New York, but was thought to have died in the fight. Now to know that Hydra was still around filled him with fury. They had taken enough from him, and now this little female. Giving his head another shake, he cleared his head fully as they arrived at the house. Jane came out to greet them, her eyes widening upon seeing their guest.

“Oh no, ok hurry up and bring her inside while I get the medical kit. Bruce, gonna need you for this. Thor, go put a sheet on the couch. The pups are all asleep upstairs, so I want her patched before we move her to the guest room,” Jane ordered, not even waiting before going to get her bag. 

Natasha waited patiently by the couch once she went inside, letting Clint move Sharon before shifting to her human self. Staying in a crouch, she smoothed a bit of the fur around her face. Jane arrived a moment later, shooing her away as she took her spot by the couch. Finding a small vial of smelling salts, she waved it under Sharon’s nose while keeping herself a slight distance. A smart move, as Sharon startled awake soon after and snapped her jaws at her out of instinct. A moment later she realized where she was, her ears falling back in mild shame and mistrust.

“Hello, my name is Jane. I’m sure you’ve heard of Thor, my mate. Bruce and I tend to our packs injuries, but I need you to change back so I can fully assess how severe they are,” Jane said gently.

Sharon let out a small whine. Changing was going to hurt like a BITCH. Ah well, no point putting it off. Laying down with a small huff, she felt herself shifting back. She felt her injuries reform in her human form, and she couldn’t hold back the scream as she curled up in a small ball. Someone draped a blanket over her, and she pulled it tight around her as she whimpered. Black crept into the edge of her vision, and she was never more grateful to be slipping into unconscious.

Natasha moved forward when Sharon went limp, only for Clint to hold her back. “Hey, it’s fine. We’ve certainly passed out from shift injuries, that’s all this is.”

Natasha growled at him slightly but kept still. She knew she was being overprotective but she couldn’t help herself. Sharon had been her roommate when she was training at SHIELD, and one of the only one’s other than Clint to not hold her past against her. They had developed a deep friendship that turned to being their own small pack until she had gone undercover almost a year before New York happened. Now to see her again and injured just made her instincts go crazy. 

Jane moved quickly, mumbling to herself as she looked her over. “Deep bite on the back right leg, looks like it may have severed her muscle. Left shoulder has been mangled, I can make out at least one torn tendon. May have gotten some ligaments too so we’ll need to set it in a brace while her magic heals her. Left wrist is broken. Nasty bump on her head but not too bad. You think we need to keep her up for the night, Bruce? She’s in an adrenalin crash now so not sure if it’ll be better or worse. Maybe some broken ribs. Good lord what happened to her?” 

“Rumlow. Apparently she was undercover and got found out. SHIELD may have a mole, or more than we thought anyway. Nat, you obviously know her. Who is she?” Steve asked.

“Her name is Sharon Carter. She was my roommate when I first started at SHIELD and one of the best spies they have. She was one of the best people there and I trust her with my life. When things go south, after Clint she’s the first one I would call. I’ve actually had to call on her a few times when Clint and I had gotten into a rough spot, and she has never let me down. One of the most genuine people too, doesn’t care much about people’s past or holding it against them. I haven’t seen her for over a year though, not since we retired. She went on an undercover op and well, here we are,” Natasha mumbled, eyes never leaving the couch as Bruce and Jane worked on her. 

“She’s Peggy Carter’s niece, Cap. Only one in the family to follow in her footsteps. Tony knows her, if he’d bother to get his butt down here,” Clint told him, raising his voice slightly at the end. 

A small thump signaled he had been heard, a grumbling Tony carefully coming downstairs. His grumbling stopped when he saw who was on the couch. 

“What the hell is Sharon doing here?! Pep, what happened? Why is she hurt?” he demanded, racing the last few steps. 

“Rumlow, she was undercover and got found out. I saw her in the river and Steve got her out then we brought her here,” Pepper explained, moving to embrace her mate while giving out calming pheromones. 

“Did you get the bastard?” Tony snapped, eyes hard even as he kept his hold on Pepper gentle. 

“We never actually saw him, Tony. This was just what she told us. The first we saw of her was when Pepper saw her in the river,” Steve answered, eyes darting between the couch and Tony.

“Before you go on a self-proclaimed man hunt, I should let you all know that our patient is waking up,” Bruce called before Tony could open his mouth.

Tony and Natasha darted forward to kneel by the couch while the others formed a circle around the couch. Sharon grunted slightly as her eyes fluttered open, gaze unfocused for a moment before she honed in on the two figures before her.

“Tony? Nat?” she mumbled, forcing her eyes to focus.

“Hey little fluff, haven’t seen you in a few months and first thing you do is go river diving without me. Tsk tsk,” Tony teased, hiding the pain he felt at seeing his baby sister hurt.

“Not little fluff,” she grumbled, eyes sliding closed when Natasha started running a hand through her hair.

“Rest, Carter, you’re safe here with us. Tony and I will keep watch,” Natasha soothed, smiling slightly when her friend dozed off again. 

“That’s a good sign that she recognized both of you. We probably will need to wake her up every three hours just to be safe but for now we should let her rest. Tony, do you want to take her to the guest room?” Bruce asked.

“No, take her to our room. She will need to be watched over,” Natasha ordered, cutting a glare at Tony when he tried to protest.

“Why your room? She’s my baby sister, or might as well be. She should stay in my room,” Tony argued. 

“Tony, we have Morgan in our room. She’s still not sleeping through the night and will keep her from getting the proper rest she needs to heal. I know she’s family, and I’m sure Natasha and Clint will let you check on her as much as you want. But she needs to heal and be around those she feels safe with, and she needs quiet,” Pepper reasoned, rubbing his back in comfort while leaning on his shoulder. 

“Nothing will happen to her under our watch, Stark. She’s like a sister to Nat and I too, she will be perfectly safe. Nat almost took Cap out earlier when he got too close,” Clint told him as he scooped Sharon up, an easy feat given how she was so small. She let out a small sigh, nuzzling closer as she settled while Natasha petted her head slightly. 

Tony let out a small huff as he eyed Steve, who had been strangely quiet the whole time. The blond just watched them, interest piqued as things began to make more sense. Clearly Sharon had been a part of their smaller pack before the Avengers had formed their own. Maybe if he had known her before New York she would have been part of theirs now. Something about her fascinated him, but he couldn’t figure out what. Tony growled slightly when his alpha placed the look in Steve’s eyes. 

“Back off, captain. Alpha or not I can and WILL kick your ass if you try anything.”

“Ass.”

All of the adults turned at the tiny voice, finding a tiny pup grinning on the steps. Liam waved a bit as he carefully stepped the rest of the way down, making a beeline for Jane as she stooped to catch her son when he stumbled.

“We don’t say those kind of words, honey. What are you doing up? You should be asleep,” she scolded lightly as she stood with him on her hip. 

“Morgy made a stinky, but she’s sleeping so I didn’t want to wakeded her. But it’s really bad, Mommy!” he whined, his words making Pepper and Tony race upstairs.

“Well, thank you for not waking your cousin. But we don’t say words like before, okay? Those are adult words that are for special circumstances, and even then not always worth it,” Jane told him as she headed back upstairs, rocking him slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder sleepily.

Thor watched them leave with a smile before turning back to the others. “Perhaps we should all get some rest. I assume you both have everything under control? If so we can continue this in the morning,” he suggested while aiming his question at the two assassins. 

“We will be fine. I’ll get her settled and then if anyone needs anything one of us will be back down here in a few minutes to make sure nothing else is needed tonight,” Clint responded before heading down the hall to their room, Natasha right on his heels.

Steve watched them a moment before moving to the couch and sitting down. He could still smell her scent on it. The matter of her injuries was a red flag for him. Brock Rumlow had been part of the SHIELD strike force, and had always been helpful when he was still alive. Or so he had thought, anyway. Apparently he hadn’t died in the battle, and was dirty. And working with Hydra. The name alone set him on edge, his teeth sharpening as he growled. He had thought he had wiped them all out but apparently not. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony and Pepper coming back downstairs, baby Morgan resting against her mother’s shoulder.

“Well, Liam was right, that was one hell of a bomb. Now, back to business, what the hell happened and when are we taking care of it?” Tony snarked as he dropped into the loveseat with Pepper. 

“Language, or so help me if Liam starts repeating it I will muzzle you,” Jane snapped from the stairs, hand on her back as her swollen belly was thrust forward.

“Sorry, Tony is going to watch it. Right, Tony?” Pepper hinted pointedly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll watch it. Now, back to business. What happened? And I mean in detail not just the short version from before,” Tony growled.

“The short version was the full version, honey. We were running and I saw her in the river, Steve jumped in when she hit the rocks and went under. He got her out, then she told us about Rumlow and Hydra before she passed out. We brought her here and you know the rest. We will have to wait until she heals up a bit more before we can get the full story from her,” Pepper explained patiently. She knew he got defensive when his family was in danger, and with Morgan just turning two months old before this run his protective instincts were at their highest for both his mate and child.

“She will be sleeping quite a bit. Didn’t even make it to the room, Nat has her settled in and is watching over her. Are you wanting to stay in our room too?” Clint asked Tony sarcastically as he stepped into the room.

“Very funny, but it’s tempting.”

“How do you know her? You said she was basically your sister,” Steve asked.

“We grew up together. I remember when she was born, little ball of fluff no bigger than your hand. I was 18 at the time but she had me wrapped around her finger from day one. I even beat out her guardians for her first word, remember that Pep?” Tony asked wistfully.

“I do. I had just started working for you when you come toting in this baby, and she’s crawling around asking for her Ony,” Pepper laughed.

“Her parents died when she was about a month old, car crash. Not fully sure if it was accidental or not, but she went to live with Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel. I think Aunt Peg saw her as a second chance at raising kids, since hers resented how much she worked. So she became the baby sister I never knew I wanted. I think I have some videos around here somewhere,” he mused. “She came to Shield when she was 20. Peggy had no issue with her joining as long as she went to college first. Sharon took that as a challenge and graduated high school at 17, then went on to get a triple degree in psychology, physics, and international politics at 20. She’s only about 20 points lower IQ wise from me. Then went on to work at Shield under her mother’s last name so no one would accuse her of favoritism, managed to get to Level 6 clearance in the first two years. We kept in contact regularly until a little over a year ago when she told me she had to go undercover. Fury always told me she was fine and safe but clearly he needs a virus sent into his system to get his attention where it should be.” 

Steve couldn’t control the growl that came up his throat. Fury should have been keeping a better eye on her. He managed to keep hundreds of people on point but the one he misses is this woman? His wolf snarled while pacing furiously. He was beginning to get an inkling of what was going on, and by the glare Tony was giving him he noticed too.

“Look Cap, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?” he snapped, already up and moving.

Steve sighed as he followed him. Tony was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest while he debated what to say. 

“Did your wolf make a claim on Sharon?” he asked bluntly.

Steve blinked in mild surprise before thinking. It would explain why he was feeling so protective. The fact that she was beautiful, smart, and even injured tried to fight him just added to the appeal. He hadn’t felt anything like this since Peggy, and even that had not been nearly as strong as this. While initially Peggy had intrigued him before turning into infatuation, Sharon was already fascinating him. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t take much to feel more for her, if she was anything like what he had heard so far. Signs his wolf was highly interested.

“I think so. I’m sorry, Tony. We both know I can’t control it, but I know circumstances are not the most ideal at the moment.”

“She’s close with a lot of us, Cap. And we are very protective of her. I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, but you also have a self-sacrificing streak a mile long. I know you’ve only just met her, but when I met Pepper our wolves claimed each other at first sight and here we are. It was rocky in the beginning with my habits, but this is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. I also know she’s wanted to kill me multiple times before I started to be more careful about when I went out to fight. If her wolf claims you back then you know you’ll have to think of her for every decision you make. Things move fast here so I want you to know this before you try anything. I don’t want either of you hurt, but I will take her side and strike you down in a heartbeat if you hurt her,” Tony warned, voice completely calm as he kept a steady gaze on Steve. 

Steve was mildly shocked at how mature Tony was being, but his reply was immediate. “If I did anything to hurt her I’ll let you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt.

Whimpering, Sharon forced her eyes open as sunlight filtered in. Panic filled her briefly before she remembered where she was. Who she was with. Relaxing into the pillows, she turned her head to the side and about jumped out of her skin when she saw Natasha staring back at her.

“Th’ fuc’?” she slurred, wincing when her ribs ached. Not broken, but likely bruised.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. You’re pretty banged up, but you are already looking better than you were. Give it a couple of weeks and you’ll be good as new. For now, you hungry? Clint can carry you down for breakfast,” Natasha told her as she moved hair out of her face. Sharon turned slightly to nuzzle her hand, it had been a long time since she had had any physical comfort from anyone.

“Starving. No walking?” she mumbled.

“Nope. Your hurt, you get carried. Though to be fair this may be more our wolves missing you. I also want to get the full story about what happened. If Rumlow is still after you we need to take care of him.”

“Deal. Where’s my steed?” Sharon asked, trying to force herself into a sitting position. Natasha moved forward, looping an arm around her back to pull her upright as gently as she could. 

“He’s right here, although not sure if I want to be a steed. Can I at least be noble?” Clint griped as he came into the room, a loose pair of sweats and baggy t shirt in his hand.

“Natasha is gonna help you get dressed first. Pretty sure you don’t want to meet all of our pack naked, although the pups may like it. Liam has been trying to get Jane to let him stay naked for a few months now,” Clint told her as he leaned forward to pull the shirt over her head. He’d seen her naked before during missions but he was pretty sure she didn’t want new faces to see her like that.

Natasha pulled the blanket down to slide the sweats up her legs, lips pulling up in a small snarl as she saw all of the bruises. Sharon whimpered slightly as her injuries were jostling, a cold sweat breaking out when they moved her arm into the sleeve. She was gasping by the time she was fully dressed, leaning against Clint as she breathed through it.

“Just breath, 13. I’ve got you, it’ll pass. Jane may be able to get you some pain meds, we have some that work on us but she wants to look at everything first. It’ll be ok,” he soothed, carding his fingers through her hair as Natasha wrapped her magic around her. He locked eyes with his mate over her shoulder, nodding slightly when her worried eyes met his. 

“I’m good, I’m good, no need to fuss,” Sharon told them as the pain started to ease.

The two assassins looked at each other a moment before looking away. Sharon was white as a sheet but able to hold herself up so they let it go.

“Alright Sherry Cherry, your noble steed is here to take you to breakfast,” Clint crowed before scooping her up bridal style, smirking at the squeak she let out.

“Well, move it steed, I’m hungry,” she ordered, kicking her legs slightly while reaching for Natasha. Her wolf was starved for physical contact and having her old pack here was overwhelming her self-control.

Natasha linked their fingers together as she lead them through the house to the kitchen. Sharon felt herself tense as they got closer, the voices filtering to them. She didn’t notice her body shaking slightly, but relaxed slightly when Natasha squeezed her fingers in comfort. She forced a blank expression as they entered the room. All conversation stopped as they looked over at them, making Sharon lift her chin in challenge. Clint moved forward to deposit her in the window seat, moving the pillows to prop her up as Natasha moved to sit next to her. When he moved off to get them some food Tony took his place on the bench.

“Hey little fluff, good to see you up.”

She scowled at him while trying to hide her smile. “I haven’t been little fluff for a long time, Tony. Let it go.”

“Never. Now anything I can get ya? We have coffee, juice, tea, full continental breakfast over here. Whatever you want,” he told her with a grin.

“Clint is getting us food, I’m sure he’ll do fine.”

“Tony, leave her be. Besides, your pup would like some daddy time while I talk with Sharon,” Pepper ordered, handing him Morgan before carefully hugging the blonde.

Sharon hugged back with a smile. “I’ve missed you, Pep. Glad to see your keeping him in line. Although if I had known you guys were expecting I would have sent a gift.”

“We had no way of getting a hold of you, but I’m sure Morgan would love to have some Auntie Sharon snuggles once your arm heals a little more.”

“Morgan? Cute. How old is she?” Sharon asked. She loved pups and couldn’t wait to officially meet the littlest one. 

“She just turned nine weeks last Tuesday. We came here about a week or so ago, right after she turned two months. You had just left for your mission a month before when I saw the signs, and about two weeks after the pregnancy was confirmed. Then Morgan came along, although Tony was convinced she was a boy. He had some dream about our son but we had a daughter so I’ve enjoyed giving him heck about it. I was out on the run last night because I’d been staying in with her and my wolf was getting restless, so he stayed with her. Our plan had been to swap babysitting duties, although now she’ll get some time with you,” Pepper answered happily, the love for her pup showing to everyone. 

Sharon grinned back as Clint brought her food. Waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, she idly wondered if he had brought her half of everything. He set a plate that was just as heavy in front of Natasha, although everyone noticed how she waited before eating. Natasha took a large bite of bacon, smiling slightly when Sharon finally began to eat. Rarely would a new wolf eat before a pack member, even if they knew others there. She silently reached over to cut a few things for her when Sharon had some trouble, struggling with only having one hand. Sharon leaned over to give her a grateful nuzzle before turning back to her food. When her plate was empty, Tony silently pushed what was left on his to her, pleased when she easily polished it off. As she finished up, she noticed how everyone started to come sit around them, forming a small circle around the nook. Glaring slightly, she raised her chin in silent challenge. She would not be cowed by them. 

“Guys, she isn’t an attraction at Coney Island. Back up a bit,” Steve told them as he moved forward.

Sharon looked up at him, and immediately blinked in awe. She had seen pictures, of course, but seeing him in person. Her wolf sat up in interest, and she had to forcibly keep herself from leaning forward to sample his scent. Dammit, her wolf was never interested in ANYONE. Of course she would pick the one person who would be almost impossible to get with. Forcing her wolf down, she forced herself to stay still, especially when Pepper started glancing between the two of them curiously. Natasha just raised an eyebrow as comprehension filled her eyes. Sharon gave her a small glare before facing the others.

“Who exactly are all of you? Pretty sure you know who I am at this point,” she said coolly.

“I am Thor, son of Odin. A pleasure to meet you, Sharon of the house of Carter!” Thor boomed out happily, making her jump slightly at the unexpected volume. 

“Thor, inside voice please. I’m Jane, Thor’s mate. We vaguely met last night, although I’m not sure if you remember.”

They all went around, although some of them she did know from SHIELD. When they got back to Steve, she forced her face to stay impassive.

“We met last night, although I guess you can see me as I am as well. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” he asked, trying and failing to keep his voice from being too earnest, making her eyebrow go up curiously.

“Umm, sore but I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse, but thank you.”

Tony glared when Steve let out a growl at her answer, even though he wasn’t happy at hearing that either. Turning to his sister, he looped an arm around her to pull her close. “Well, little fluff, you’ll be staying with us until you are all healed up. And don’t even try to argue, Jane’s wolf has already taken over your care and the killer twins and I aren’t letting you out anywhere until your nice and healthy. Got it?”

She scowled at him before shifting her claws out so she could dig them into his hand, making him yelp. “I am not little fluff, you giant tin can.”

“Rude! Just for that, I may have to keep all the baby snuggles for myself,” he huffed while pulling Morgan closer where she was resting in his free arm.

Sharon’s face dropped as she turned to Pepper with a small, barely there pout. Steve chuckled slightly as he watched an obvious performance. She knew how to play them completely. “Pepper, I don’t get baby snuggles? When this is my first time meeting her?”

Pepper turned to Tony with a growl. Not saying a word, she held her hands out for her daughter. Tony tried to glare back, but the snarl his mate gave had him handing her over. Sharon grinned in triumph when she found her good arm carefully filled with the tiny baby. Tucking her face close to her, she inhaled the sweet baby smell, her wolf memorizing the sweet smell of a new family member. Nuzzling the little bundle, she let out a happy hum when a tiny hand patted at her face. Kissing the little fingers, she cooed at her tiny niece as they bonded. Steve stared at them, a flash of heat going through him as he got a picture of her holding a small blonde baby, another of her belly swollen with his pups. Shaking his head, he looked at where Tony was glaring at him. Shrugging helplessly, he wasn’t sure what the other alpha wanted him to do. He couldn’t help it! Wolves moved fast, it was their nature. Tony was the same with Pepper, he should understand!

“Sharon, I would like to look at your wounds if that would be alright with you. I can do that now if you want to keep holding Morgan,” Jane told her as she slowly moved forward. For all that she seemed relaxed, everyone could see that she was tense and fully alert, ready to defend herself at any given time. Jane could see why they sent her undercover, her acting skills were amazing, on par with Natasha’s. 

Sharon stared at her for a moment, long enough that Thor moved forward slightly, ready to defend his pregnant mate if needed. “Fine, but maybe we can do it elsewhere. Pepper can hold the baby and we can get it over with, although I’d like to point out if you give me a couple of days I’ll be good to go.”

Handing the baby back to Pepper, she pushed herself up with a little help from Tony and followed Jane into the other room. Once she was out of sight, everyone turned back to their alphas. While Tony and Steve hadn’t planned on being co-alphas, they found it seemed to work well for the whole pack. 

“So what is the plan after she heals? Do we hunt down the one who did this? How much of a danger is he to our own?” Thor asked, concern for his mate and pups taking over. 

“Of course we are, they hurt my sister! Even if he wasn’t a threat to us, no one gets away with that,” Tony told them sternly.

“While I agree that we have to take care of him, maybe first we should figure out where he is and what he’s been up to. We can’t just run in blind. I’ve already called Sam and Bucky, they’ll be here tomorrow. Then we can start to figure out what he’s been up to all this time,” Steve argued.

“So what, we just sit and wait? What about Fury, surely we can ask him to help. Obviously he knew about this or she wouldn’t have been looking for him!” Clint snapped.

“Clint, we don’t even know what her mission was. It is entirely possible that he wasn’t even part of it and just got caught up in what she was doing,” Natasha countered.

“Well, rather than speculating you could all just wait and ask her since I’m done looking her over. She’ll be back in in a minute,” Jane told them as she waddled back into the room. Thor shot up and offered his chair to her before taking her previous one. 

“She has a point,” Pepper sing-songed as she rocked Morgan, who had started to whimper as she woke up.

“She has a very good point. And you all should also know that the topic of your discussion can HEAR YOU,” Sharon griped as she walked back in. The inspection had left her shoulder throbbing and was making her cranky. She took her place back in the nook, glaring slightly at everyone as they stared at her. She would not be seen as weak.

“I’m sorry, your right. Can you please tell us what happened?” Steve asked.

Sharon watched him for a moment, ignoring how her wolf tried to make her interest known. “I can’t give you all the details, but I was undercover investigating some disappearances that had been happening over in Wisconsin. They seemed like accidents at first, but they were all from the same National Park. I worked there for about 8 months before I found the base they were using, and Rumlow with it. I was on my way back here after my cover was blown when the train I was on had a bomb go off in it. I wasn’t badly injured, but I went on foot from there. Hence why it’s taken me a few weeks to get this far. I traveled at night to stay hidden, my fur isn’t exactly one that blends in well. Stuck to the forest and wooded areas when I could. Rumlow found me again about two weeks ago, and then cornered me last night. You all know the rest from there,” she told them, giving all the information she could. 

“Were the disappearances linked with what they were doing?” Steve asked, going into Cap mode.

“Yes. We found evidence of HYDRA, and that’s been their home base. I believe they are possibly working with Aldrich Killian on an experimental drug. I wasn’t able to get much information before I was discovered, then I had to go on the run. I’m pretty sure there is a mole there who was giving them information, since when they caught on they knew almost all of what I had been up to, even things I only shared in reports. So it would have to be someone pretty high up, but I’m not sure,” she explained, body sagging as exhaustion filled her. “I’m almost positive that the missing people are failed test subjects. I couldn’t find any evidence in any of the parks of a missing body, and those were never found, but there was an area covered in old fire marks. A lot of those shapes left behind matched human or wolf bodies, so I really think it is linked somehow.”

“Thank you, Sharon. I know it’s a lot to ask this of you right now, and I appreciate you telling us what you can,” Steve said softly, heart picking up speed when she gave him a soft smile followed by a small yawn.

Tony looked between the two with a frown before clearing his throat pointedly. “Well, not that this hasn’t been enlightening, but I’m pretty sure my dear little fluff needs to nap. So up you get,” he ordered, swinging her into his arms. 

She let out a light yelp in surprise before everyone turned to face Steve when he let out a snarl. His face dropped in surprise at what he did, but he couldn’t hold back a growl when Tony bared his teeth. For her part, Sharon was trying to keep from grinning smugly. This should not be hot to her dammit! She watched Tony growl back at Steve before Pepper got between them.

“Ok, boys, that’s enough. Tony, take Sharon to bed. She needs to rest to heal. Steve, come with me. NOW,” she told them both before walking out onto the deck.

Tony glared at him before moving away, grunting at Thor to watch him. Sharon watched over his shoulder as Steve went outside. Once they were out of sight she looked up at her brother. “That was rude.”

“Don’t even start with me, fluff. Or I will pull out the old videos,” he threatened.

“You are in most of them so it will be equal embarrassment, plus I’d kick your ass once I’m healed up.”

“For now, that is still a while out. So time to sleep!” he chirped while depositing her in the bed, tossing the quilt over her head. She grunted in annoyance as she pushed it off, but couldn’t hold back the massive yawn now that she was comfortable. Clint appeared in the doorway, grinning at her drooping eyes.

“Nat sent me to stand guard while they talk with you two. So out, Stark. I’ve been needing to clean my arrows anyway.”

Sharon grumbled at the need for a babysitter, but did feel safer with him here. Tony’s hand brushing over her head was the last thing she felt before slipping into sleep. Tony smiled as her breathing evened out, nodding at Clint before leaving the room.

Out on the porch, Steve and Pepper were sat on the deck chairs. She hadn’t said anything yet, and he found himself squirming as he waited. The silence stretched a bit longer, and he felt himself close to breaking. 

“Your wolves have claimed each other,” she said finally, not a question just a statement.

“I know mine has, but I can’t speak for hers,” he told her truthfully. 

“Well, judging by what I saw, there is at least an interest. You know how it goes, claims happen instantly. Our wolves try to move quickly, although not always successfully. Hell Tony and I have known each other for 20 years and we just now have our first pup. Although that was more timing and my stubbornness. Am I right in guessing that Tony is not overly thrilled?” she mused, rocking slightly as Morgan fussed on her shoulder.

“We talked a bit last night. I wasn’t expecting to be so protective of her right off the bat,” he admitted.

“That’s because she’s injured. Injuries and illness send our wolves into a bit of a frenzy. First time I got the flu I thought Tony was going to encase the entire tower in bubble wrap,” she laughed. “When she wakes up, talk to her. Make sure you are both on the same page, although females tend to be more wary. It took Tony months before mine even hinted at an interest, even longer for me. He really was a mess, but I still love him. For what it’s worth, I think the two of you would be good together.”

“Thank you Pepper, that actually is good to hear. You’ve known her far longer than I have.”

“I met her when she was just turning three, crawling around his office asking for her ‘Ony. She was trying to sneak out to find him. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. We have tons of videos of them when she was growing up. Although I admit when I first met her I wanted to kill him. I thought she was his daughter,” Pepper laughed as she remembered.

“That is just disturbing, Pep. If Sharon was my daughter I never would have gotten you and I don’t even want to imagine that,” Tony said dramatically as he walked out to join them. “She’s right though, tons of videos if you want to see any. My personal favorite is when she first shifted. She shifted early, probably because of her parents death. Aunt Peggy had to spend almost two weeks as a wolf before she turned back. She was too young to fend for herself.”

“How old was she?” Steve asked curiously.

“About three months, give or take. Big enough for her eyes and ears to be open but not much else. She could fit in my hand, and was basically just a ball of fluff.”

“Hence the nickname, I take it?” Steve guessed.

“You bet. But only I’m allowed to call her that, so don’t even start,” Tony warned with a pointed finger.

“Got it. Now, we need to figure this out. We can’t keep going for each other because our wolves aren’t working together. We all know mine has put out a claim. I can’t control it, nor can I control my instincts. But I will do my best to not let them get out of hand. For now, we need to discuss things and figure out a way to meet in the middle,” Steve reasoned.

Tony eyed him slightly before nodding, settling into the seat beside Pepper. This was going to be a long talk.


End file.
